Forever In the Past, My love
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Two modern day girls get transported through time and space to the Caribbean, therefore locking them into the past... R&R please! And read it please!
1. Chapter 1

Forever in the Past, My Love

**Forever in the Past, My Love**

**Authors Note**: _Hi, as you may notice something… Rose and Rienvella are in our current time, but that will change. This is a combination between Pirates of the Caribbean and Sweeney Todd, although Sweeney will not arrive for a good while, maybe in the 3rd chapter or the fourth, I don't know, BUT, this is not a crack Fic, it's actually pretty serious, but they will laugh and act like their age. They are both 27, although Rienvella is older, and the Boys are thirtyish, maybe something like 29 but that really doesn't matter. This will NOT follow the Pirates' story line at all. Hope you enjoy! And this is made also for my friend._

**Summery**: _Two_ _modern day girls get transported through time and space to the Caribbean, therefore locking them into the past... R&R please! And read it please!_

**Chapter 1**

A ring through the soft noise of the night made a blonde jump, then run towards the noise. She was dressed in something unusually strange, but that currently didn't matter because no one was in her house just yet, but that was about to change and the outfit held a purpose. The blonde picked up the phone and stared at it as it rang, and a grin that sat on her face got even wider because this meant her friend forgot the password to the gate.

"RIE! What is that bloody password again?" Said the voice from the phone, and wide blue eyes just looked at it with pure amusement, and nothing else.

"Rose…How could you not know it!? It's actually your favorite person, Hun. I changed it just for the occasion." Rienvella said with a mix of disbelieve and amusement. It was true what she said, Rose should know, and the fact it did fit the occasion and the fact that Rose would be a very happy little girl, not really a little girl, and then she would hug Rie till she would cry mercy and then they would sit down and watch what they were going to, after she forced Rose to change.

"You didn't! I love you!" Rose said and then hung up, and then with in about three minutes she pulled up, got out of the car, ran to her friend's door and then pounded on the door.

* * *

"I hate you…" the black haired girl grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "This makes me look like a pirate hooker." She continued and a snicker could be heard from outside the bathroom. The bottom half didn't look to bad, just tight black pants and a pair of black leather boots that went over the top of pants to about the knee, but then when it came to the top…when that was just something covering her boobs.

"Don't worry, there is so much more, you have to put on the corset and then you can take the piece of cloth off, and then put it were it's supposed to be, like around your waist, and then put your jacket on. Then your outfit will be done, and then we can start on your make up." The blonde said and then flipped it back and then handed her friend the rest of her outfit. The corset was white and mint green, with the green running vertical and outlining the corset. The jacket was just a leather jacket and it finished the outfit nicely.

"We don't have to do my make up! I already have some on!" Rose said as she put the piece of cloth around her waist like a belt, and glared at her friend, and that glare would normally work, but it failed because Rienvella was so intent on doing it she didn't move, and with her eyes, depending on the mood would seem like they would grow either warm or cold with a slight color change, so ever so slightly as the staring contest went on the warm blue shifted to a cold blue and her ice blue eyes changed closer to white.

"I'm doing it," she said acidly and then she pushed Rose down onto the toilet and then turned around and grabbed a few things from one cabinet, and then she walked toward another one and grabbed a whole bag of make up. She shifted through it and found several colors and then grabbed two things of eyeliner from a little shelf with lots of eyeliner colors. When she turned around she was back to being a happy, bubbly blonde. "Alright, I'm ready!" she said with a wide smile and then sat down on Rose's lap.

"Is that make up remover!? I hate that shit!" She said and then sulked as she realized this was the one thing that her friend would actually win when it came to be something like this. "I also hate you right now, just to let you know." She also said and then crossed her arms.

By the time the other was done Rose was amazed at how well done it was, although she did say something about the large amounts of eye liner that was used, but her eyes really stood out and they finally looked mint green, like they were supposed to. A low whistle could be heard from the black haired wanna be pirate and then she hugged her friend that was sitting on the toilet seat and looking at her, waiting for a response.

"No!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOB HUG!! NO! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Rienvella yelled and then Rose let go and the once smothered girl took a breath of fresh air and over reacted. "Oh my god, I hate it when you do that!" she said as she calmed down and that sat cross legged on the seat so obviously mad at the other female.

"Stop over reacting, and when are you changing?" Rose said and then the blonde quickly got up and then ran out, running to her room and then closed the door and then locked it. The only reaction that Rienvella would have gotten was slap to Rose's forehead, and rolling of the eyes._ This is going to take a little while…better get comfy_ she thought and then walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

About half an hour later Rienvella walked down stairs with a strange stride to her step. Her outfit consisted of blood red, black, and silvery blue, and her make up made people look at her eyes, it was that dramatic. Her bottom half was just like her friends, but her boots were blood red. Then when it reached her shirt, it was a black corset under a blood red halter like shirt that stopped at her ribs. Her long blonde hair was straight in the back and two big curls framed her face and fell to her collarbone and the rest fell to about her waist.

"That's a little red, doncha think?" Rose said sarcastically and then turned on the movie. "Your eyes draw in a lot attention." She also said and watched the beginning part of the movie, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Your eyes do the same thing, and…" she started and then she opened a thing of salt and vinegar chips, "You look great, and here is your hat." She finished and then put a captain's hat on her head. "Does that make you feel better Captain Mint?" she said with a smile and a grunt from the other meant yes in her language.

Before Rienvella even got to move a roll of thunder went over head and then the power went out. That made her house very dark and strangely scary, to anyone who was frightened easily. But the two looked at each other and then they walked outside, and it was thundering and lightning, but no rain and the lightning was an odd shade, it was silver and yellow. The two looked at each other and a flash of lightning showed each other smiling and then Rienvella looked down at the time.

"Eleven fifty nine, come on lets go back inside." She said ad they both went back in and sat down on the couch, and relaxed, waiting for the witching hour. Rie's grandfather clock chimed for twelve and then at the last few chimes a thing of lightning hit the house and the girls knew no more for the time being.

**A/N**: _Hey guys tell me what you think, and it will get better as it goes on, and trust me…it will be so much cooler then you think! I've got a good critique on Jack love stories other then myself. Ew... that would be like incest for me, don't worry all will be explained.  
_  
_Every time people review they save a sexy pirate from dying! And you get a chocolate cookie, with some ice-cream. Plus it's virtual so you won't gain a pound or an ounce….or anything at all!_


	2. Meeting Jack

**Forever In the Past, My Love**

**Disclaimer**: _Sorry I forgot to do that in the first chapter, but here I say it now, I do not own either Pirates of the Caribbean or later on, Sweeney Todd, or any of the characters other then Rose and Rienvella._

**Authors Note**: _These girls now never existed in the future, and now they belong in the past, being what they are currently. I hope ya'll like this and please review, I like those and in this chapter you'll find out the pairings, and they are pretty serious…most of the time. Please leave a good review to tell what I should do better or if I should stop._

**Chapter 2**

"Rose, wakeup!" a voice said and then a slap soon followed, and then Rose groaned as she opened up her eyes reluctantly and she saw the person who slapped her, therefore slapping her back.

"Bitch, don't slap me!" She said and then sat up and then noticed something very peculiar about the place they were in. Slowly she realized that they were in a cell and that they had a group of men beside her cell. A whistle and then a catcall soon followed after she stood up and look at the person who slapped her. She noticed that it was Rie and then she walked over, and help her up. "Sorry, but you shouldn't have slapped me."

"Yah, well if you were passed out when…you know who comes than that would be bad. Him seeing a damsel in distress, well I'll let you imagine what he would do." The blonde said because she knew that a brunette was coming soon because she saw him through the bars a little earlier and then sat down farthest away from the men, and then continued. "Plus those men are disgustingly gross and they smell."

"Oh..." Rose started to say and then some guards came in and opened up their cell. A smile crossed Rienvella's face as a man was thrown in and a frown was set on Rose's. "Fuck." She whispered and then hung her head, and then brought it up to look at the ceiling.

"Well if it isn't Miss. De'Crus. How are you my dear," The man said after he stood up and looked around to observe his surroundings, eyes locking on Rienvella. "_Sister_?" a small smile crossing the mans lips. He hadn't seen her since he was twenty-one, and he knew that she was the same shy, nice, conservative, bright person that he grew up with. But he knew something was off by looking at her, but it really didn't register in his brain of what she was wearing…yet.

Shock crossed the blondes face for a second but the one that had the most emotion running through their face was Rose, for she didn't know that Rienvella had a brother. Rose looked at Rienvella's still face and then started to question her but Rienvella spoke first to her brother.

"Well I am doing just fine sitting in here with my best friend, Rose." She said calmly with a hint of a smirk crossing her face, making the man think that she knew that she was his sister, but frankly only bits and pieces remembered him. She was slowly regaining some of it, and she found out that she was second in command for _The Red Diamond_, Rose's ship. Rose turned her attention to the man as he started to come over to her.

The brunette turned his head toward Rose and swayed to her and looked her up and own, noticing that she was a captain and that she was very lean and had a cold stare that made him unconsciously shiver. A smirk crossed his face and then held his hand out. "Hello luv, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, the Cap'n of the _Black Pearl_, and," He said pausing to look at his sister sitting in a corner. "your best friends brother." He finished with a full smile.

Rose stared at Jacks hand and then looked back at him as he finished his lovely introduction, and she slowly smirked to herself. "I am Captain Rose, the captain of _The Red Diamond_." She said and then she laughed loudly as she saw shock cross Jack's face and then he turned to Rienvella. Rienvella had an eyebrow up and a smirk on her face.

"You can't be a pirate! You're too nice!" Jack exclaimed and then it hit him, literally. A large osprey came through the bars and flitted towards Rose hitting Jack in the process. It carried a note reading, '_The crew is ready ma'am. Get your ass out of there.'_ Rose chuckled and then took a feather from the bird, which looked very displeased about that but a pet on its head and a small smile made it calm down a bit before taking off to get the keys, which it knew that they were going to need it. It came back and that's when Jack noticed a red diamond outline on the birds head, and he became even more confused with the situation. Rose shooed the bird off and then she walked out the cell door.

"Well Jack, I'm not a very nice person, I guess I just pretended to act nice." Rienvella said and then she stood up, and then that's when Jack realized that his sister wasn't like how he remembered her. She wore less conservative clothing, meaning that she wore a tight outfit, she wasn't nice, and now he needed to know if she could fight, cause she couldn't before hand, she just wasn't interested. "Jack…you coming or not?" she said and then started to walk out the cell but then stopped and then turned her head to look at him. "Or you can just stay here for the night with the next door neighbors. I'm sure you'd have a great night with all those men." She said and then a small chuckle could be heard from Rose further in the front, but it quickly stopped and she yelled for them to move there ass's.

"I can't believe you! Siding with my arch enemy!" he said as he walked out too fearing that they would lock him up with the "gay" neighbors. His sister just seemed to ignore him but leaving with a laugh. But a thought crossed his mind and then he smirked to himself. _She is pretty hot though…maybe…just maybe,_ it said and then he started his usual swaying walk out the door after his bothersome sister and his enemy.

**#**

As the trio walked along, the male of the group realized that they needed their effects and that they were somewhere else, like the armory, but it would only take two people to get them, and it would be a little suspicious if three people went into the armory all at once and plus they would have to sneak in. So at that realization he spoke his mind. "Hey girls, how 'bout me and Rose go get our stuff. We only need two of use because it would be a little odd for three of us to go, savvy?"

The two girls looked at each other and then Rienvella just lifted up her hand and with a flick of her wrist she started to walk away, ready to get away from the two. Rose sighed and then motioned her head to the armory and with that they took off in the other direction. Rose sighed in aggravation in the fact she had to spend some alone time with Jack Sparrow, her arch enemy, according to Jack, and he was a pervert. God she wished him to be a little more like her brother, calm, collect, and had a sense of justice… to a degree.

"Jack you go in first and I'll make sure no one is following or is attempting to come in. Just get my stuff." She said and then watched jack walk down the stairs. She couldn't help but watch him walk though because it really caught her attention. She knew that's how he walked, but seeing it in person was impressive, and it made her realize that this was not an actor or anything from the movie, this was a real pirate, a real Jack Sparrow, and was possible of many things. That made her stomach turn up side down for a minute and that meant that everything that he did in the movie was real, but for reason that made her feel a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"'Ey! You better get down here love." Jack yelled and then Rose rolled her eyes at the incompetence of the brunette further down, but she turned around and walked down the stairs, but something caused her to pause, it was like something was watching her walk down, but she shook her head continued to go down. There was Jack and he was holding her gun, yes, but that wasn't the problem.

"Me effects ain't here, but yours is, but its empty…I think and my sisters stuff is here too and hers is fine, I think." He said and tossed the gun to the upset female. She turned around and then aimed it towards the entrance and fired. There was one bullet and she wasted it, so she thought. A body fell down the stairs with a bullet through the brain, and a shocked look on its face. Jack looked over Roses shoulder and he let a low whistle, but that didn't stop him from walking over to the body. HE poked, prodded and then found what he was looking for, bullets and a sword.

"Ah…Looks like your defenseless mate." He said as turned to look at Rose with a smirk on his face. He walked towards her, backing her up against the wall, with his smirk getting a little bit bigger as he got closer to her. What he didn't expect was a jab in the privets and a very pissed off women. "You got the goods." He groaned and then fell to the floor.

"What did you expect Jack? Me to give into you, was that what you expected? No you're a little piece of shit that is stuck to my shoe that I can't get rid of. Your only here because Rie wanted you to come along, because she does love you a little bit, because you're her brother, and that's the only fuckin reason why you're here.'" She half yelled as she stared down at the man trying to stand back up. She grabbed her stuff and then grabbed her friends, walked upstairs, and walked to her ship. Jack soon followed with a grunt of pain.

**#**

As the blonde walked up to _The Red Diamond _she noticed that the crew looked odd, well their faces anyway. They looked shocked but they let her up anyway. They knew something was up, but they couldn't place it. Was it because she was returning in a different outfit? Or did she just look different? Who knew but they weren't going to question it, fearing that it would get back to their captain if it offended her. But that wasn't the only thing strange that was coming from her as they were about to find out.

"Hey guys…where's the rum?" The blue eyed female asked with a bored tone to it, almost like she was tired. Rienvella looked around and noticed the odd looks that she was getting, and then scratched her head. After a few minutes silence and a pointing of fingers, she walked down and found the rum, grabbed few and then walked back up, greeted by whispers and stares. Then a man, in his early thirties, walked up to her with a worried look.

"Excuse me Miss, but we couldn't help but notice that you're acting a little strange." He said and then backed up a little when her attention completely focused on him. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the stare but then Rienvella smiled and handed him a bottle.

"Lets not focus on such trivial things and lets play some beer pong, with rum! But you better get used to this new me because it's staying, it can kick your ass." She bluffed but they bought it, and with that many of the men cheered and cleared a table. They grabbed some cups and a ball. Rienvella walked over and then set two bottles on the end of the table. "I need two more small cups guys." She said and they were quickly brought to her, and she filled them with some rum.

The game was almost half way through when Rose and Jack were spotted. "Aye, is that Jack Sparrow?" a crew member asked, but his question was answered when the two came aboard, one quite pleased and one still a little in pain. "It is Jack Sparrow…what's he doin' here?" and that was one of the many questions that was heard around the ship.

"Men this man, as you may have noticed, is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And he is here on Rienvella's behalf, and so you can't mess with him…when Rienvella and I are within hearing range." Rose said with a smirk, knowing her crew would give him hell. "Anyway Captain Birdie here, will be sleeping with you men also." She finished and then walked up to the man who had earlier confronted Rie. "We have our heading, go east ward." She said and then walked over to the table were then was still a bottle of rum left. "Let's restart this game!" She yelled and with another cheer the game of Rum pong began.

**# **

Soon after _The Red Diamond_ set sail, everyone ventured off to bed, drunk and ready to sleep. The only people that were up there were the night watchmen, making sure no ship came close to them. Nothing happened for the next few days but Jack started to notice that he was in some somewhat familiar waters. He knew that they were heading east, but there was a lot in the east, so he decided to go ask the Captain of the ship. He made a point to dodge the crew because they had been giving him hell. But he arrive 

to the Captain unscathed and then asked, "Where are we going mate?" The only answer that he got was a smirk from the female and just a, "You'll see Captain Birdie."

Just then a yell came down from the crows nest alarming everyone that a ship was coming towards them, it looked like another pirate ship, and it was pretty big. Rose's eyes narrowed and then she yelled, "All hands Hoay!" Everyone came up quickly and grabbed their weapons. "Listen up men; we are going to destroy that ship. You understand?" The black haired women yelled, pointing her sword up, and a cheer could be heard.

As the ship came closer both of the crews saw each other ready to fight, but the other crew blew a cannon first, thus almost hitting Rose ion the process. But Jack had dove and tackled her before, saving her life, but not her dignity. He stayed on her for a little bit longer then he should have, but Rose couldn't have gotten up and she was staring right into his face. "You know, I rather like this position." he said with a smile, but was returned with a frown and a get off me look. Before Jack could get up, he heard a "Stay down for one second longer!" and then a shot could be heard from above the two.

"Aww, you two look so cute together!' Rienvella said with a smirk but ducked when a cannon ball went over her head, "But now you can get off of her Jack before she blows a hole in your head." She finished and then jumped down to the deck and continued fighting.

Jack quickly got off of Rose, but still had a smirk on his face, but Rose still had a frown on hers. She was about to say something when she got an idea that would get them out of there. "Aim for the main mast!" she screamed as she stabbed a man in the neck, and that's what happened, the mast fell. "Get this ship moving!" she also screamed at the top of her lungs.

Once the ship started to move again, Rose's crew started to knock the other crew off and some shouts could be heard along the lines of. "Say hello to Davy for me would yah!" and "You took me rum!" Once Rose heard that she sighed, because she knew that was Jack talking to someone. She was beyond pissed about Jack and then confronted her friend about it. "RIE I hate that man being on my SHIP! He is nothing but a nuisance and he doesn't think about anything other then rum and women." She yelled and then the whole ship grew quiet.

"Well, when we get to where ever we are going, we can stay a few days, let him get satisfied, get back on, and then leave him on some random island." Rienvella said calmly and clearly amused by Rose's stress levels going up because of Jack. She knew that Rose did like Jack, but not enough anymore, because this Jack was not an actor, he was a real life pirate, but that still wasn't enough to stop her though. "Come on, let's just relax and drink some rum." She offered and then that's what they did for the rest of the night.

**#**

Rienvella got up the next morning walked up onto the deck, but what she saw was not just water, but land. "LAND HO!" she yelled and everyone ran up to the deck, with the exception of Jack, and cheered with joy. Land meant, for the men, women and more supplies, and for the women, supplies and new cloths, and for Rose, which meant a surprise visit to someone.

"We're almost there!" Half the crew yelled and a sly smirk crossed Rose's face because she was now ready to see her hometown again. The crew was very happy because they also realized where they were heading, and they cheered even more, because that meant lots of food and alcohol. I'll tell you where we are headed now," Rose said to the siblings with a smile. "We're heading to London, my dears."

**A/U:** _I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and I would like to thank my friend because she actually inspired me for this. Remember when you review you save a Sexy Pirate from impending doom and you get a GAIGANTIC cookie of choice._


End file.
